Sparks Fly
by TRikiD
Summary: For the first time, there are FEMALE Mixels arriving, and boy, oh boy, does love begin to blossom for some of the Mixels!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Mixel and/or Nixel fans, here Is my first Mixels fanfic because I LOVE Mixels too! Now, I am aware that all the characters in the sme tribes are brothers or cousins, so I thought I'd clarify that even though my Infernite OC is an Infernite, she is not a sister to the other Infernites, she's just an old friend of theirs. now that that's out of the way, let's read!**

* * *

Sparks Fly

Chapter 1 – Feelings for an old friend

Lazily chillaxing in a hot lava pool in the Magma Wastelands was Flain as he laid back and kicked his feet up.

"Ah, now this is a perfecto way to chill on an awesome, hot day; nothing ruin it," Flain sighed and sank deeper into the lava, but then his eyes went wide when he noticed some movement in the pool.

"What the-?"

"NIX!"

A Nixel screeched as he leaped out of the lava and attacked Flain. Not that the small thing hurt Flain, its just that he was just annoyingly kept slapping Flain's face.

"I stand corrected; YOU can always ruin a rad day!" Flain grunted angrily and the Nixel wouldn't let go despite Flain was supposedly bigger and stronger. But suddenly a flame-tipped tail swooshed and knocked the Nixel off of Flain.

Flain looked up and behind him in confusion as he saw a figure silhouetted by the bright sun standing there. Because it was a shadow, he couldn't see who it was, but he had a slim and more feminine physique, along with a fiery pony-tail and long, thin, flame-tipped tail, foot cups and small-ish head.

The strange Mixel jumped off of the edge of the lava pool and lunged towards the Nixel that was regaining consciousness. But the small, annoying Nixel wouldn't stay up for long when the red Mixel grabbed the Nixel with his tail and began slamming the little thing on the ground, side to side, over and over; until the Mixel finally just got a spinning start and threw the Nixel out into the horizon.

The Infernite grinned as the flying Nixel disappeared.

"Pyronia Ignitus Pyro…is that you?" Flain asked with slight shock in his voice as he got out of the lava. The _female_ Infernite turned and faced Flain. Her crimson body that looked like she wore a red skirt and tank-top were all too familiar to the Infernite leader.

"The one and only, but everyone calls me Pip," Pyronia, or Pip for short, chuckled.

"H-how could I forget—I gave you that nickname when we were kids. It's so good to see you again, Pip old friend," Flain sighed as he walked up to Pip and hugged her, in which she hugged back.

"It's great to see you too," she said as they pulled apart, "you've barely changed at all, Flain," Pip said as she shook her head and smiled.

"Same with you; did ya miss home?" Flain asked as he and Pip looked out at the Infernite Kingdom.

"Did I ever. I'll be honest, as soon as I left this place, I was practically FREEZING since no other place is as warm as our home," Pip replied.

"How were your travels, what did ya see, Dudette?" Flain asked with excitement.

"Oh, I saw so much, I lost count, but overall it was great. And not ONE day did I have to go without going up against a group of Nixels," Pip sighed.

"You mean you fought Nixels every day?" Flain asked with shock.

"Actually, I tend to exaggerate a bit now, but basically, yes, I more than often had a tussle or two against the Nixels. How else did you think I got so good at fighting that last Nixel?" Pip asked with a chuckle.

"Good point, and thanks for kickin' that Nixel's backside earlier, man," Flain said softly.

"Hey, anything for my oldest amigo. Which reminds me, we should go tell the other Mixels that Pip is back, baby!" Pip said excitedly as she threw her arms up.

"No need to!" Pip and Flain heard Vulk's voice from yonder, and they turned to see him, accompanied by most of the other Mixels, walking over.

"We heard a Nixelzzzzzz screamzzzzz and thought we should help!" Volectro shouted.

"Hey, it's Pip, guys!" Seismo grunted with excitement.

"Yeah, man, and I'm feelin' the need for a random-Mixel-party! Are the lava pools and slides hotter now than when we were younger?" Pip asked Flain.

"Trust me, Senorita, they're scalding and blazing!" Flain replied with a shout.

* * *

And, of course, the Mixels, and Pip, wasted no time in beginning to part; whether it was dancing, eating cookironis or sandwiches, Mixing or playing in the lava.

At the top of the highest lava slide, Pip, Flain and Seismo were about to go lava-sliding. But then Pip decided to take down her flaming pony-tail. Once she took out the hair-tie, that somehow didn't catch fire from her hair, Pip's fiery locks were long and flowing at her waist.

Being the boys they are, Flain and Seismo were just laughing together and didn't notice Pip at first. But then Flain looked at Pip, only to do a double take.

He never saw Pip's true beauty like this when they were young, but he certainly sees it now…and boy did he feel 'warm' inside.

Seismo's laughs began to die when he noticed that Flain's laughs were gone. When Seismo looked at his Infernite friend, he noticed how Flain was staring at Pip: in a lustful way with his eyes wider than usual and his jaw hanging…and that gave Seismo a naughty idea; he noticed how close Pip was to a slide and that she was about to jump and slide down, but he had another sneaky idea.

Seismo slowly lifted a foot as he looked away and suddenly kicked Flain, causing his red friend to lose his balance and fall towards Pip, only resulting in BOTH of them to go falling and sliding down a lava slide.

Both Pip and Flain were screaming as they were tossed around when they hit some sharp turns in the slide; Pip was sliding on her stomach and Flain was on her back in the same position she was, but he tried his best to change his position…but to no avail.

Suddenly they hit a bump that accidently caused Pip to turn and face upwards, or more like, stuck face-to-face with Flain. But before anything else could get any worse, they finally reached the end of the slide and fell into a lava-lake far below.

Everyone then turned their attention towards the two splashes in the lake. Not a second passed when Flain and Pip's heads popped up, but they also hit the surface while still being face-to-face. If they weren't already red, they would be able to see each others' blushes as their noses were touching.

Pip was first to focus as she smiled sheepishly and backed away a few inches and placed a hand on Flain's chest.

"Uh, heh-heh…" was all Pip said as she patted Flain's chest with her hand and then she swam towards the shore. Flain was then able to shake his head to pull himself out of his trance as he, along with everyone else, awkwardly watched Pip just put her hair back up and not look back or say anything as she walked to the nearest lava-pool and sat in it.

 _What is wrong with me; why am I acting like this?_ Flain asked himself with worry. He thought he knew the name of the feeling, but he was too afraid to admit it for now.

The other Mixels slowly looked at Flain, even Seismo climbed back down.

"Cookironi hunt! First one to find all the cookironis wins!" Seismo suddenly yelled out of the blue, and every Mixel was gone in a flash, but everyone knew why Seismo yelled that; it was just an excuse to just leave the awkward situation. But Seismo stayed as Flain climbed out of the lava.

"Me so sorry, buddy," Seismo apologized. For a moment, Flain didn't even look up at Seismo's face as he frowned, making Seismo worried.

"You kicked me on purpose 'cause you wanted this to happen," Flain said softly, but Seismo still heard him, and then Flain slowly looked up at Seismo, only for the said Mixel to be greeted by a 'fiery' glare from his friend, "that wasn't cool, man!" Flain suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, resulting in Seismo bursting into tears and running off like a baby.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Flain finally noticed that he just lashed out at his friend, even if it was Seismo's fault, he didn't need to shout.

"Aw man, what a bummer," Flain whined as he face-palmed.

"Maybe you were a bit too mean to him," Flain heard a voice, so he looked and found Pip standing before him, "but it was only because you were scared and embarrassed—and I know how you feel because I just felt like that too," Pip said as she walked just a tad closer to her old friend, "look, Flain, we're a couple of friends who go way back to when we were both just innocent, fun kids—but now we're older and we've all changed both physically and mentally, so we're gonna go through good and bad situations. What I'm getting at is that we are gonna think and feel differently now," Pip explained as she just had to comfort her best friend, so she gave Flain a hug, and this time, Flain was a little reluctant to hug back.

"And if you still don't get it then…well, this is how I feel," Pip said as she pulled back and looked into Flain's eyes, but then she leaned in and pecked his cheek. Flain immediately went stiff as Pip reluctantly turned away and walked out of sight.

 _Dare I say it…but I think I-I'm in…love…_ Flain admitted in his mind, but then his thoughts suddenly became murky as he just passed out.

* * *

 **Yes, Flain, you are, in fact, in love...SO DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Anyway, I thought I should also add that there MIGHT(keyword: might)be a female Electroid Mixel for one of our male Electroid Mixels, so stay tuned. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Partners

**I know, I've kept you waiting WAY too long just for chapter 2...but at least the wait is over!**

 **But seriously, I am quite sorry for not updating this story for forever.**

 **Anyway, I would just like to say that I will be coming up with many different female Mixel OCs, so this story will get interesting!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Partners

Flain thought he needed a break from…well, the confusion and headaches from crushing on Pip…so he visited the Electroids' home: Mountain City, to head to the dance party central to ease his mind.

Now, Flain wasn't the only Mixel at the party to watch the Electroids' dance contest; there was Zorch, Shuff, Glurt, and many others. And Mixels were showing up because Volectro was on FIRE with his dancing; it didn't matter who he had a dance off with, he would always defeat them. Of course, Volectro would tell them good job and give them a high-five…except for the fact that his high-fives shocked everyone.

"Whoo-hoo! I wazzzzzzn't expecting to be thizzzz good of a dancer tonight! Yah!" Volectro cheered.

"You may be good for now…" everyone heard a feminine voice, and turned towards its owner: a female Electroid, "but not after I beat you," she continued.

"Electronia, my old danzzzze partner…and rival," Volectro said as he squinted at Electronia.

Electronia had a more fit and feminine body form, just like Pip. And also just like Volectro, she is one of the few Mixels with hair. Electronia had a Bob-cut like hair-do. She was also bipedal, and she had a big pair of draconic wings that were made of glass, but were also just like giant light-bulbs in the shapes of wings.

"Volectro, old friend, I highly doubt you'll be able to beat me in a dance off after all of the practicing I've done," Electronia said with a grin as she walked onto the dance floor and in front of Volectro.

"Oh yeah? Well, how do you know I haven't been sharpening MY danzzzzing skillzzzz while you were gone?" Volectro asked while getting a bit angry.

All of the other Mixels that were crowding them 'oohed' from what was going down…and it was right at that moment that Pip also showed up to the party. And of course, the first Mixel se made eyes contact was Flain, and he looked back at her.

Pip looked at the Infernite sheepishly, while Flain did a double-take, and his eyes went wide. Pip then waved shyly at Flain, but Flain didn't know what to do at first as he just continued to stare.

So he acted fast and tried to act all cool while wiping the flame on his head back and leaning against the wall all cool-like…except for the fact that there was no wall there, so it turned out to be an epic fail when he plopped face-first onto the ground, making Pip giggle.

But then everyone's attention was turned back to Volectro and Electronia when they began to speak again.

"Well, a dance-off is the only way we'll find out who's still the best, huh?" Electronia questioned with a grin.

"You're on!" Volectro snapped and he and Electronia stepped back a few feet to give each other some dancing space.

"Hit it!" Electronia called, and then the music turned back on, and it was some really good, catchy, upbeat music too!

Electronia and Volectro wasted no time in showing off their best moves to each other and the crowd surrounding them.

At first, everyone was paying attention to Volectro, but then they all turned their attention to Electronia when she suddenly stole the spotlight by flapping her wings and doing some graceful, mid-air twists and spins, like a ballerina…but Volectro kept dancing.

As Flain watched, he couldn't help but blush as he imagined him and Pip dancing together. And though he didn't notice it, but Pip giggled when she saw the very faint blush on his face.

But suddenly something very unexpecting happened, and so everyone gasped…Electronia flew down as she and Volectro latched together, and danced TOGETHER.

It was so weird; Volectro still held his glare towards Electronia, and Electronia was still smirking.

And with a giant FLASH…Electronia's light-bulb wings lit up when the dance-off ended with Volectro dramatically dipping Electronia. The Mixels didn't know what to say, so thy just started to clap and cheer loudly.

"Ya know what? we're both just off the charts with our dancing skills, so can we just call it a tie from now on?" Electronia asked as Volectro pulled her back up.

"Deal. And you know what elzzzze? We make a great duo; what do ya zzzay, Electronia…should we end our rivalry?" Volectro questioned.

"Hmm…I never liked holding grudges, so why not? Partners?" Electronia replied and held out her hand, but when Volectro took it, he shocked themselves.

Not very many seconds later did the two find themselves on the ground, covered in sot and ashes, and their hair was a bit messed up…but Electronia's was so frizzy, it looked like a big afro.

But she didn't know that, so she was confused, when Volectro began to snicker.

"What? What's so funny?"

Lucky for Electronia, all the Mixels had already left.

* * *

Flain was just at the base of Mountain City when he heard panting and running footsteps approach him. So he turned around to see who it was; it was Pip.

"Hey, Flain! You looked kinda lonely…so I thought id walk home with you. Cool?" Pip asked sheepishly.

"U-uh, s-sure," Flain stuttered.

"Great!" Pip cheered, and they continued to walk, "what a turn of events, huh? I mean, Electronia finally came back, and I certainly wasn't expecting that, right? Who else do you think'll come back after all this time?" Pip explained as she kicked her feet a bit while not making direct eye contact at Flain.

"U-um…I-I really don't know. How could I?" Flain asked while stuttering again.

It was awkwardly quiet for a minute until…

"You know, Flain…I'm happy I decided to come back home to our beloved Infernite Kingdom," Pip stated.

"Really? W-what made you come back in the first place, anyway?" Flain questioned, but it went quiet again before Pip replied.

"I missed you," Pip said softly and smiled as she looked directly into Flain's eyes.

Flain didn't know what to say as his eyes widened and his jaw hung slightly open.

Pip giggled.

"Tell ya what. We can catch up on everything we missed out on—together—tomorrow evening. Then I'll tell you more about what I've seen on my adventures, ok?" Pip said, and then leaned in to once again peck Flain's cheek, "good night, Flain," Pip said softly before she walked off.

Flain once again remained completely speechless and stiff.

* * *

 **Welp, Flain's hooked.**

 **Anyway, I forgot to mention it in the intro above, but if you guys have ANY Mixel shipping requests and want me to come up with some new female Mixel OCs for your favorite Mixel, just let me know in a review, alright?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

**This message is for a reader named 'Tesley'.**

 **Tesley, your review inspired me enough to actually create the female Mixel OC that you came up with. I liked your idea a lot, and I hope you, and the rest of you readers, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Oh, and haters. Get the fudge outta here. You know who you are because you left a rather offensive review for this fanfic. So I'll only say this once more: GET OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Reunited

Teslo was supposed to be meeting Tentro today at Mixel Park for their jog together…but first, he had to cross a VERY long bridge over a VERY deep trench.

And Teslo is absolutely terrified of heights.

"C'mon, Teslo. You can do this…it's just a little height…" Teslo told himself as he stepped onto the metal, yet no-guarded bridge, "…a little…height…THAT'S DEADLY!"

Teslo then felt top-heavy ad just started to involuntarily fall sideways, and he would've fallen to his death if he hadn't used his tail to wrap around the bridge, and grab the other end. But now he was too scared to pull himself back up, so he is stuck.

"Wow, this certainly brings 'leaving you hanging' to a whole new level."

Teslo could swear he's heard that feminine voice before, and he was right to think so because…

"Statayica?!"

"Present!"

Statayica was…you guessed it: a female Mixel, an Electroid female, in fact. She was short, like Teslo, yes, but beautiful all the same…at least, in Teslo's eyes.

Statayica was anthropomorphic, her body was fit and feminine, but it was her feet that stood out the most. No, they were not as big as Footi's, but they were still big, grey, and little strands of static-electricity were always streaming. And it was the static-electricity that allowed her to defy gravity, and effortlessly walk upside-down on the bridge. Oh, and she had a long braid with split-ends, with even more tiny streams of static-electricity.

"I'm glad to see you too, Teslo…but have you forgotten that you're hanging high up?" Statayica asked with a grin as she pointed down, or up from her perspective.

Teslo then looked down and shrieked while closing his eyes tight when he remembered his situation. And Teslo's act of fear made Statayica giggle. So Statayica walked back up onto the bridge and then grabbed Teslo's tail and then yanked him back up with her; Teslo was then too distracted by an old friend that he forgot about the heights.

"You're still afraid of heights, Tess?"

"Ever since that once incident when we were kids, Stats."

The two Electroids missed calling each other by their nick-names that they had given each other long ago.

"Well, since I'm here, I'll help you out. Just look into my eyes, and follow me. Don't do anything else. Can you do that, Tess?"

"W-well…*gulp*…alright," Teslo said while quivering and taking one last nervous glance down before looking into Statayica's eyes and following her as walked slowly backward and the two took baby-steps.

But slowly and surely, the two friends made it to the other side.

"You must be glad that you've got me around again, huh?" Statayica asked with a smile, "well, I'm off to see what the day has in store for me. See ya later, Tess!"

"Statayica, wait!"

But Teslo soon regretted saying Statayica's name because now he couldn't think of an excuse to just spend more time with her…but then it hit him.

"Stats, zzzzince you helped me out, the least I can do is invite you to run with Tentro and I in one of our work-outs. What do ya zzzzay?"

"Well…I don't exactly have anything better to do…so alright! Yeah, I'd be glad to come along!"

"Then let'zzzzzz not keep Tentro waiting at Mixel Park. C'mon!" Teslo said as the two then continued on.

But then Statayica grinned as she got a brilliant idea.

"Race ya there, Tess!"

"Oh, you are so on, Stats!"

* * *

The land of Frozen Volcanoes, in which the Frosticon tribe lived, was majestic and beautiful, as always; the land's snow and ice was still sparkling, powdery or clear, and it was only better when some snow was gently falling.

But the one enjoying the snowfall the most was the leader of the Frosticons, Flurr, as he was soaring effortlessly above the dead volcanoes. And as he was flying, so many happy memories of his childhood flashed back to him…but the best memory was of him and Blizz playing together in the snow.

Blizz was a female Frosticon that would always be by Flurr's side when they were kids. But Blizz was only a little girl last time he saw her because she was forced by her parents to transfer to the best Mixel flight school since she was the best flyer in the Frosticon tribe, even better than Flurr…and that's why she had to leave Flurr behind when she left for the school.

Flurr had been wondering if Blizz had fun at the school without him ever since she left; he wondered if she even did her best to possibly be a better flyer than he is now.

"FLURR, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYIN'!"

Flurr was then snapped out of his thoughts when a new voice pierced his ears, and when he found out why they were warning him, he noticed he was flying right towards the side of the a frozen volcano. But Flurr was able to dodge the huge land piece as he barrel-rolled around it.

But then Flurr stopped and hovered when he realized that there aren't many other flying Mixels…

"Who said that?" Flurr called out as he looked all around him, but he didn't see anyone at first.

"It was ME, Flurry!"

That voice called from behind him, and who Flurr saw flying towards him really surprised him and made the Frosticon leader smile a huge smile.

It was Blizz in the Mixel flesh; Bliss was anthropomorphic, and she looked mostly like a blue, metal gecko lizard; but she despite being a flyer, she didn't have wings like Flurr, she actually had a set of small yet powerful jet-packs on her back.

"Blizz? Is that really you? Man, it's great ta see ya again! How was flight school?" Flurr asked with excitement as he and Blizz flew up to each other.

"Well, it honestly could've been better because they didn't just have flying courses, they also had written tests and exams; it was kinda boring. Especially considering I never really made any friends."

"Why not?"

"I actually didn't need to make any new friends when I already got you, Best Friend," Blizz said with a grin as she quickly pulled Flurr in by his neck without choking him and gave him a noogie, just like when they were kids, but then Blizz soon let go, "so, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you still old school?"

"Oh, you want a challenge, girl? Alright. Last one to the big hockey rink is a rotten Nixel!" With that, Flurr flew off first, and though Blizz was not amused, she accepted the challenge.

"No fair! You got a head-start!" Blizz called after Flurr as she zipped after him.

* * *

It was quite a fun race for old friends Teslo and Statayica on their way to the sunny Mixel Park; they truly missed playing together like this, but they still remembered to be adults when the time is right.

Also, it was Statayica who had won the race.

"You cheater!" Teslo huffed with a grin.

"I am not!" Statayica called back while also out of breath, so they stopped and ended the race.

"Hey, Teslo! …Oh, who's your friend, buddy?" Tentro called as he saw his buddy in his exorcise outfit, and that was approaching with Statayica.

"Don't you remember, Tentro? This is Statayica," Teslo panted.

"Wait…Stats? Is that really you? Man, it's been years. What's it like coming back to your electrical mountain city?" Tentro questioned with joy.

"It's great, and it's almost as great to see you guys again. Next to Zorch, we were the Speed Demon Team when we were kids," Statayica pointed out with a smile, as she and the boys remembered those good old days. But that also gave Teslo an idea.

"That's a great idea, Statzzzzz! Why don't we bring the team back together; just the three of us again? What do ya zzzay, guys?"

At that moment, Tentro and Statayica shared pondering glances until they soon smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great!" Tentro and Stats replied at the same time, and the trio then started with a series of high-fives with each other.

"Now, you got any more left in ya, Tess? Or are you too pooped to challenge Tent and I to another race?" Stats asked with a smirk, and Teslo only smirked back.

"Oh, I won't make it easy on ya, Girly," Teslo said while getting cocky.

"Good, then indulge me," Stats added.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this for so long guys, but here's some cool news for later chapters. We will be leaving this planet if you catch my drift(space Mixels fans).**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
